kingdom_hearts_worlds_rebornfandomcom-20200213-history
Keyblades
This page is where a list of all keyblades, both standard and custom, are kept for reference. If a user is looking to create their own keyblade, they must first meet these requirements: * The user must have reached a minimum character level of 15. * The user must have successfully completed at least one King's Quest. Once these requirements are met, the player can then create a custom keyblade for their character. To do so, follow the instructions and guidelines below. # A Custom Keyblade must be just that, custom. Copying an existing keyblade, either standard or custom, is not allowed and your Custom Keyblade will be denied by an administrator. # A Custom Keyblade can either have 2 Pros or 3 Pros and 1 Con. These pros/cons must be balanced, and will be judged by an administrator upon approval check. # You may not use the likeness of an existing keyblade, whether it is standard, custom, or from the Kingdom Hearts series. # A Custom Keyblade cannot grant effects such as; Immunity, Immortality, EXP Boost, Munny Gain, or any other effects an administrator deems unjust. # To put a Custom Keyblade up for approval, put your Keyblade's Pros/Cons, Appearance, and Character it belongs to in the comments. Please note that Custom Keyblades are only usable by the character they were created for. You may not transfer your Custom Keyblade to another character. Kingdom Key (Standard) The key chain attached draws out the Keyblade's true form and power. This is the Keyblade that all characters start with, regardless of class. It has no special effects. Star Seeker (Standard) A Keyblade that matches the night sky. Its pattern resembles the stars that dot it. Pros * Instead of losing 1 Combo when Knocked Up, you gain 1 Combo. Hidden Dragon (Standard) A Keyblade that was designed after the guardian spirit, Mushu. It resembles him breathing a plume of fire from his mouth. Pros * Whenever you take damage, there is a 10% chance that you will regain 1 MP. Rumbling Rose (Standard) A rather thick Keyblade that was designed by Beast. Its guard is a series of intertwined rose stems, with a single rose jutting out from the top of the hilt. Pros * The user gains 25% Speed for the final attack in their Combo. Hero's Crest (Standard) A Keyblade that was designed to look similar to the Olympus Coliseum. It closely resembles the pillars in the front of the Coliseum. Pros * When Knocked Up, your final attack will deal extra damage equal to +10% for every hit you landed previously in that Combo. Monochrome (Standard) A Keyblade that looks very similar to an old-time tugboat. Its hilt guard resembles a life preserver. Pros * Any restorative items used by the wielder in combat have their effects increased by 20%. Decisive Pumpkin (Standard) A long Keyblade that represents both Halloween and Christmas in one. The hilt shows Jack Skellington's face, and the blade is a twirled, candy cane colored staff. Pros * Increases the final attack in your Combo by +10% for every hit you landed previously in the Combo. Circle of Life (Standard) A Keyblade that originated from the Pride Lands. It has a very primal design, its blade lined with razor-like wooden thorns. Pros * When all of your MP is used, on your next turn you gain +2 MP instead of the normal +1 MP. Sweet Memories (Standard) A rather simplistic Keyblade that was designed by Winnie the Pooh. Its hilt appears to be designed like a honeypot, while the blade is a tree trunk with a bee's nest perched on the end. Pros * When used in King's Quests, the drop rate of synthesis materials is increased by 10%. Guardian Soul (Standard) An advanced Keyblade that responds to the user's true power. It has a very complex design that resembles a true warrior's blade. Pros * While used in combination with a user's Keyblade Armor, the user deals 20% more damage. * Increases the user's Strength by 10. Sleeping Lion (Standard) A fancy, metal keyblade. It was designed by Leon, one of the warriors who fought away the hordes of Heartless during the time of Maleficent. Pros * Increases the user's Combo by 1 while equipped. * Increases the user's Strength and Magic by 8. Fenrir (Standard) A long, thick Keyblade that has great strength but is difficult to wield. Its blade this extremely thick and blunt, making it very deadly when hit with. Pros * During your Combo, Speed is increased by 20%, allowing for more successful hits. * While equipped, Strength is increased by 50. * The wielder of this Keyblade cannot be Knocked Up. Cons * The wielder's Maximum Combo is decreased by 2 while equipped. Fatal Crest (Standard) A stranger Keyblade, designed to look like a dragon. The overall design is that of a dragon's skeleton, and has a very dark color to it. Pros * When all of the wielder's MP is consumed, increases the user's Strength by 20. * When all of the wielder's MP is consumed, increases the user's Speed by 25%. * Increases the user's Maximum Combo by 2 when all MP is consumed. Cons * Any Finishers the user knows are nullified when all of the user's MP is consumed. Winner's Proof (Standard) A Keyblade that is granted to only those who are able to complete all thirteen tasks that is given by the Organization XIII Mushrooms found randomly on King's Quests. Pros * While equipped, the user's Strength is doubled. * While equipped, the user's Magic is doubled. * While equipped, the user's Maximum Combo is increased by 3. Cons * When used in combat, the wielder does not gain any EXP. * Cannot be used in PvP. Ultima Weapon (Standard) The ultimate Keyblade that a wielder can possess. It holds immense power within its very being, and surges the wielder when equipped. Pros * When all MP is consumed, on your next turn you gain +3 MP instead of +1 MP. This effect negates any other MP regeneration increases. * Strength is doubled while equipped in combat. * Magic is doubled while equipped in combat. Cons * Cannot be used in PvP. Category:Item List